Drabbles from the Sea: the Mature Edition
by KoloheSanji
Summary: WARNING Ahoy! I'm placing stories with a bluer note to them here for the older viewers to read. ENJOY! Story 4 is up. While it seems Yaoi, it really isn't. Sanji and Zoro, and the song .Take Me Or Leave Me. from the play.movie RENT.
1. Sanji's in the Kitchen With

**Author's Notes: This one is to all those YAOI fans out there!!!** I tried to be careful with my choice of...words...though. I don't want to get kicked out of this forum.

**WARNING: Ahoy! Yaoi, foul language and sexual scenes ahead!!! Please, if you don't like that...DO NOT READ IT!!! Thank you!!!**

XXXXX

_**Sanji's in the Kitchen with...**_

All the crew members had finished their meals and gone to bed, while Sanji had stayed up to clean the kitchen and plan the next day's meal. As he finished making final preparations, the cook blew out the candle on the kitchen table before yawning and making his way towards the door.

Without warning a strong pair of hands grabbed the slender blonde from behind and pushed him against the wall.

"Oi!" Yelled the cook in surprise.

Still facing the wall, the cook tried to escape the strong arms hold. However, the blonde was no match as his own arms were forced above his head, and held in place by one of the powerful hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hissed the blonde as he felt a hand trying to open one of the buttons of his shirt.

Without warning, the hand ripped the front of the cook's shirt, sending buttons flying to the floor.

"Bastard..." Growled the cook in anger.

Now the hand was massaging the blonde's chest. Squeezing his nipple, before moving lower, over his exposed stomach and down to his belt.

Trying to squirm out of the grip, the cook felt himself being pushed roughly against the wall, until his body stopped it's struggle.

"Asshole..." Muttered the angry blonde.

Pulling at the belt buckle until it was finally free, the hand undid the fly of the cook's pants and quickly pulled down the trousers, letting it slide to the floor.

Most days the cook usually wore underwear beneath his pants, but on that night he had regrettably gone commando, with nothing beneath them.

Finally, the pressure against his back decreased and the blonde was able to move slightly away from the wall.

Rubbing across his stomach, the hand returned in full force. Groping lower and lower until it was over his manhood, massaging the tender flesh, making the cook moan and writhe.

Pushing him to the edge, the hand disappeared once more.

"Prick..." Came the disappointed words from the cook.

The hand was now behind him, covered in something oily and slippery. It slowly pushed into the cook. One finger, which turned into two, then three. It was uncomfortable to say the very least, but the blonde didn't want it to stop.

Soon, something large began to push it's way in, but stopped as the hand returned to his the cook's hardened member, wrapping itself around the shaft and slowly moving back and forth.

Groaning with pleasure and pain, the blonde felt the object behind him pushing deep within him, as the hand continued to stroke him. Then the object hit something within him, and the cook let out a gasp.

Now the object started to move back and forth, matching the hand's movement. Almost out of the cook, then plunging all the way back in. Hitting that spot, over and over again.

The blonde bucked as he felt like his knees were about to give way.

Then it happened. The cook felt the sudden release, as he felt both the warmth escaping his member and the warmth spreading deep within himself.

Breathing heavily, the blonde leaned against the wall, too preoccupied with trying to catch his breath to notice the second hand had released him, and the body that had pressed against him was gone.

"Incredible..." Was the word that fell from the blonde as he turned around to see...nothing.

Left alone in the kitchen, half naked and exposed, the cook dressed himself.

"Shitty Swordsman!" Steamed the cook as he finished cleaning up the kitchen and started back for the men's quarters.

XXXXX

Asleep in his hammock, the green-haired swordsman opened a bleary eye as the blonde cook shook him awake.

"Oi! Dumbass!" Whispered the cook as he tried not to wake up the other three occupants of the room. "Where did you go? I'm not a side of meat you know. You can't just have your way and leave..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Snapped the swordsman, eyes still half-asleep.

"But...in the kitchen..." The blonde stuttered.

"What about the kitchen?" The swordsman watched as the blonde's face started to turn bright red.

"Um," the cook started to speak as his blue-eye searched the room, looking at the other three males, before returning to the green-haired man in his hammock. "Nevermind..."

Frowning and muttering to himself, the blonde climbed into his own hammock, not noticing the swordsman's green eyes watching him.

As the swordsman's eyes closed, a wide smirk stretched across his face.

_"I'll have to tell him,"_ thought Zoro to himself as he slipped back to sleep, _"eventually..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** And, I'll probably write another one...eventually! LOL! Hope you yaoi fans enjoyed this! Mahalo and Aloha!


	2. Putting the Zoro on the Other Foot

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading and reviewing!!! Thank you so very much!!!**

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you very much! (picking myself off of the floor) That's the most action I've seen in...a long time. LOL... (running for the door). (Sanji: "My turn!", Zoro: "Hentai!")

**Lady Geuna:** LOL! That's what... (Sanji: (smiling), Zoro: "Oi! I'm not a 'DICK'...He deserved it! Waking me up like that...", KS: "Um...you'll see...")

**Verum:** Thank you very much! (Zoro: (smiling), Sanji: "Oi! What he did wasn't nice!", KS: "But it was funny! Hahahahahahaha!")

Now, onto a small drabble...which is actually a continuation of the first part. Enjoy!

XXXXX

_**Putting the Zoro on the Other Foot**_

Zoro was angry.

Actually he was furious.

Ever since that night in the kitchen when he had had his way with the Love Cook, the damned Kuso-Kokku had been hanging around the other males on the Going Merry.

True, the swordsman still had not told the blonde that it was he who had almost made the cook collapse in ecstasy. However, it had only happened two nights ago, and ever since he had not had a moment alone with the man.

Instead, he always seemed to be talking and laughing with Usopp, endlessly catering to their Captain, or carrying that fricking fur ball of a doctor.

Now it was the third night, and the swordsman had decided to finally tell the blonde that it had been he who made him moan in pleasure, and if the cook was lucky, he would do it again.

Opening the kitchen door, the swordsman was surprised to see the cook seated at the kitchen table, head comfortably resting on his long slender arms, asleep.

"Ero-Kokku," called the swordsman as he gently ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Wake up..."

"Oi, Zoro." Said the cook as he stretched and yawned.

"Why are you still here?"

"I must have fallen asleep. It's been an exhausting couple of days."

"Exhausting?"

"Well," said the blonde as he yawned once more, "someone gave me a wonderful surprise a few nights ago, and I've been trying to find out who it was. YOU said that you weren't in the kitchen that night...but for the life of me, I can't figure out who it was."

"What?" Said the swordsman, afraid of where this conversation was going.

"It can't be Chopper...because he is too..._hairy_. And it can't be Usopp...because..."

"Because..." Said the swordsman, in a low controlled voice.

"Well, let's just say it didn't _feel_ right..." Smiled the blonde as he continued, "maybe it's Luffy!"

"Luffy?" Questioned the swordsman, his face turning a bright red.

"It must have been Luffy!" Exclaimed the cook. "I'll try him tomorrow!" Standing up, the blonde kissed the swordsman on the lips as he walked to the door. "Goodnight, Zoro!"

Not sure what he should do, the angry swordsman stood. Unable to tell the cook the truth, but not wanting him to _experience_ Luffy either.

XXXXX

Once outside, the blonde haired man placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Smiling, he began to make his way back to the men's quarters.

_"That will teach that stupid Marimo,"_ thought Sanji as he walked. _"Now it's his turn to stew..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** I know. The first was better. However, I didn't think it was fair for Zoro to leave Sanji like that... LOL! Mahalo and Aloha!


	3. The Consequence of Sleep

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all those who are reading and reviewing these short drabbles!!! THANK YOU!!!** Since I've been writing so much depressing things, I am taking a momentary break to write this. Something more...FUN!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you!!! And because I love you...here's another story that I think you'll enjoy! LOL!!! (Sanji: "Hi, Blizzardrake-chwan!" (to Zoro) "You're worse!", Zoro: (to Sanji) "No, you are! You Ero-Kokku!", (fighting resumes))

**Lady Geuna:** Thank you!!! (Sanji: "Hi, Lady Geuna-chwan! See Zoro, even she agrees...YOU are worse!", Zoro: (growling))

**HogwartShinobi: ** Thank you!!! (Sanji: "Hi, HogwartShinobi-chwan! You think I'm sexy?" (blowing kisses to HS), Zoro: "No, Kuso-Kokku! She thinks 'revenge' is sexy...Like me.", KS: (slapping forehead) "Next...")

**Verum:** Thank you!!! (Sanji: (waving madly) "Hi, Verum-chwan! Thank you!", Zoro: (growling, again))

**Zo-zemonkeySan:** Thank you!!! (Sanji: (waving madly, again) "Zo-zemonkeySan-chwan! Yes! I'm not as stupid as that Marimo thinks I am...", Zoro: "No, you're stupider...", (fighting resumes once more))

And now...

XXXXX

_**The Consequence of Sleep**_

Resting his head on the kitchen table, the blonde cook felt a hand gently stroking his hair.

Eyes still closed, Sanji smiled as he turned his head slightly, allowing the hand to pet the side of his head.

Still enjoying the soothing strokes, the cook now moved his body towards the owner of the hand, until he was pressed against a warm solid chest covered in a thin shirt.

Purring, the cook rubbed his face against the chest, allowing the hand to continue to run through his hair, over and over again.

Then the hand began to run down the cook's back. Gently massaging the muscles through his long sleeved shirt.

The cook pressed even harder into the chest. Now, trying to take playful nips at the flesh behind the cloth.

Still without opening his eyes, the blonde now felt two strong arms pick him up and place him on his back, on the kitchen table.

One by one, a pair of hands began to undo each button of the cook's shirt, exposing him to the cool ocean air. Then the hands returned to gently rub his chest and stomach.

Enjoying the pleasant sensation, the cook's breathing grew deeper as he squirmed beneath the groping hands.

Now the hands moved lower, undoing the double buckle of his belt and pant's fly. Then painfully slowly, the hands slipped it's fingers around his waistbands, and pulled down the cook's pants and underwear until he was completely naked from the waist down.

Anxiously waiting for the next sensation, the cook now felt a pair of lips lightly brush against a nipple. He quivered as a soft wet tongue soon followed with a set of teeth, that lightly bit and pulled at the nipple.

Fighting the urge to try and grab the face that was giving him such pleasure, the blonde waited as something large and warm climbed up to join him on the table.

A heavy naked body pushed down upon him, momentarily forcing the air out of him. Then the pressure lessened, as a pair of legs moved his own two legs apart.

Something hard pressed against his groin, and the cook moaned as he felt himself growing hard with the friction of each little movement.

Now a mouth clamped over his own, as a tongue slid between his teeth, exploring it's wet surroundings.

Pulling away, the mouth moved down his chin and neck, lightly sucking and biting. Sending little waves of pleasure through him.

Then a hand returned, covered in something slippery, it pushed a finger into the cook and he gasped. The finger moved in him, stretching him, until another finger could slip in. The process continued until he felt a third finger enter.

When the fingers pulled out of him, he felt something larger press against him. The object moved into him about an inch, then with one slow but swift stroke it entered all the way into the cook, causing him to suck in a sharp breath of air as he felt the intense pain and pleasure of the thrust.

Arms wrapping around him, the cook could feel his body lifted off of the table, forcing the object even deeper into him than before. Clamping his legs around the warm body before him, he felt his own member harden as it rubbed against the man who was moving inside him. Helped by the strong arms encouraging him, the blonde felt himself pushing up and down, grinding himself into the other man. Feeling both of their bodies becoming one, merging in ecstasy.

"Zoro!" He heard himself cry out. "Oh, Zoro!"

Then he felt it. The force of the swordsman shooting into him, and the stickiness growing over their rubbing stomachs.

"Zoro..." The soft word fell from the cook's lips, as the heavy body collapsed onto his.

ooooo

"Nani?!" Asked the angry voice as it's owner burst through the kitchen door.

Startled awake by the loud entry of the swordsman, the cook looked around, confused.

"What is it, you Kuso-Kokku?" Asked the swordsman, again. "I could hear you calling me from all the way in the crow's nest. What do you want?"

"I called?...Uh..." Looking around the cook said the first thing that popped into his head. "I was just wondering what you wanted for lunch."

Watching the blonde with a suspicious eye, the swordsman answered. "You called me down here for that?"

"Yes, Marimo," the cook tried to remain calm as he spoke, "what would you like for lunch?"

"What ever everyone else is eating!" And with that, the swordsman stalked out of the door and returned to his watch. Muttering as he left, "Stupid Ero-Kokku!"

As the blonde began to stand up, he couldn't help but notice the stickiness in the crotch of his pants. Slipping on his pink apron, the cook quickly walked out of the kitchen and headed back towards the Men's Quarters.

XXXXX

Giggling as the cook walked past them, the Mugiwara's Captain and the long-nosed sniper waited until the man was out of ear-shot before they completely burst out laughing.

"And that's the subliminal power of Captain Usopp!" Shouted the long-nosed sniper.

"That was really funny, Usopp!" Shouted Luffy as he continued to shake with laughter. Then after thinking a little bit, the Mugiwara Captain added, "But maybe next time, could you get Sanji to cook more meat instead?"

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading!!! And if you review...thank you for reviewing!!! Mahalo and Aloha!


	4. Why Zoro Doesn't Rent!

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to all those who are reading and reviewing these short drabbles!!! **

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you!!! And yes, Sanji is HOT!!! LOL!!! (Sanji: "Thank you, Blizzardrake-swan!!!" (looking at Zoro and laughing), Zoro: (the eye twitch is back))

**Zo-zemonkeySan:** Thank you!!! LOL!!! (Sanji: (looking at Zoro) "Zo-zemonkey-swan? Him? YUCK!", Zoro: "Hentai!")

**Lady Geuna:** Thank you!!! LOL! Yes, he does have his talents!!! (Sanji and Zoro: (going out to track down Usopp))

**I debated whether I should place this in the Mature, or T rated, site...eventually, I thought this one might be better off here...even though it's very tame.**

**I don't own any of the One Piece characters (they are owned by the one and only Eiichiro Oda!), and I don't own the song Take Me or Leave Me (which was composed by the fabulous Jonathan Larson, for the play/movie RENT).**

And now...

XXXXX

_**Why Zoro Doesn't RENT!**_

Glaring from his seat at one of the tavern tables, the green-haired swordsman watched as the blonde-haired cook flirted with a dark-haired beauty at the bar.

Laughing, while he pulled the woman into an embrace, the cook seemed to be oblivious to the angry twitch that was pulling at the swordsman's right-eye.

Finally, the swordsman rose up from his seat and stormed over to the cook, grabbing the blonde by the lapels and dragging him to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Barked the swordsman.

"What do you mean?" Throwing the swordsman his most innocent expression, the blonde batted his eyelashes and pouted.

"I mean, 'What the hell are you doing, flirting with HER?!?'" Yelled the swordsman, pointing at the black-haired woman who was now shooting daggers from her eyes at the green-haired man.

"Oh, that?" Replied the cook, throwing the woman an inconsequential wave, "Just some harmless fun."

"What?!" Hissed the woman before she stood up and left in a huff.

Shaking his head in disgust, the green-haired swordsman angrily turned away from the cook, only to have the blonde grab his arm and try to turn him around.

The cook starts to sing...

_"Every single day, I walk down the street.  
I hear people say, 'Baby's so sweet!'  
Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me.  
Boys. Girls. I can't help it, Baby.  
So, be kind, and don't lose your mind,  
just remember that I'm your baby..."_

Pulling the unwilling swordsman into his arms, as the blonde pouts.

_"Take me for what I am.  
Who I was meant to be.  
And, if you give a damn,  
take me, Baby, or leave me.  
Take me, Baby..."_

Pushing the swordsman away.

_"...or leave me."_

Hops up on the bar, as the swordsman still watches him in anger and embarrassment--because now the whole tavern is watching them.

_"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun.  
This Love Cook needs his stage. Baby, let's have fun.  
You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes.  
You love the lime light too, now, Baby..."_

As Zoro turns and starts storming off for the exit, Sanji jumps off the bar and hurries over to block his escape. Once there, he starts to imitate the swordsman.

_"So, be mine, and don't waste my time,  
crying, 'Oh, honey bear are you still, my, my, my baby?'"_

_"Don't you dare!"_ The swordsman growls in anger.

Tilting his head, the blonde looked at the swordsman once more with his best pouting, innocent expression, as he continues...

_"Take me for what I am.  
Who I was meant to be.  
And, if you give a damn,  
take me, Baby, or leave me."_

Grabbing the swordsman and hugging him.

_"No way can I be what I'm not..."_

Rubbing up against said swordsman.

_"But hey, don't you want your boy hot?"_

Getting on his knees, while pouting and looking up the swordsman.

_"Don't fight, don't lose your head,  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who? Who's in your bed?"_

Batting eyelids while begging up at the swordsman.

_"Kiss, Pookie..."_

Pushing the cook onto his butt, the swordsman starts to walk away as the blonde scrambles to his feet to catch up with him.

Now, the swordsman angrily sings...

_"It won't work, I look before I leap.  
I love margins and discipline.  
I make lists in my sleep, Baby.  
What's my sin?  
Never quit, I follow through."_

Taking the blonde's face in his hands.

_"I hate mess, but I love you.  
What to do with my impromptu baby?"_

Rubbing up against the cook.

_"So, be wise 'cause this boy satisfies."_

Pushing the blonde roughly away.

_"You got a prize, so don't compromise.  
You're one lucky baby."_

Walking away from the blonde.

_"Take me for what I am."_

_"A control freak,"_ quips the cook as he lights a cigarette and follows the swordsman.

_"Who I was meant to be."_

_"A snob yet over attentive,"_ another puff, another quip from the blonde. As the swordsman grows more furious.

_"And if you give a damn."_

_"A lovable droll geek,"_ still another puff, and another insulting remark.

_"Take me, Baby. Or, leave me."_

_"An anal retentive!" _ Laughing, the cook makes one joke too many, and the swordsman turns on him, swords drawn.

_"That's it!" _ Both men shout at the same time.

_"The straw that breaks my back!"_ Shouts the swordsman.

_"I quit!"_ Both men yell as they take attack stances a few feet from one another.

_"Unless you take it back!"_ Growls the swordsman.

_"Pirates..."_ Both sing.

_"What is it about them?"_ Continues Sanji.

Both singing together...

_"Can't live with them, or without them.  
Take me for what I am."_

_"Who I was meant to be,"_ Zoro starts singing.

_"Who I was meant to be,  
and if you give a damn...,"_ Sanji sings.

_"And if you give a damn,  
you better take me, Baby, or leave me..,"_ sings Zoro.

_"Oh, take me, Baby...Take me, ah-ah-ah-ah or le-e-e-eave me,"_ replies Sanji.

Finishing the song, singing together...

_"Take me, Baby...or leave me...  
Guess I'm leaving. I'm gone!"_

oooooo

Waking up with a jolt, the green-haired swordsman glanced over at the blonde who was resting next to him on the futon, on the floor of the men's quarters.

Yanking his arm away, he let the cook's head land with a soft thump on the futon.

Muttering a curse, the blonde turned his face into the futon and continued sleeping.

"Kuso-Kokku," growled the swordsman as he glared at the sleeping man, "that's the last time I ever go to see a play that you pick!"

XXXXX

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading!!! And if you review...thank you for reviewing!!! Mahalo and Aloha!


End file.
